With All My Soul
by OurLoveIsForever
Summary: With all my soul...I loved him. Angst one shot.


**Sort of a sad one shot. This is if…I don't want to say AU…but it's just musing on the parting of lovers…I don't know…I just wrote it. **

**I own nothing. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all! **

**Without further ado…**

**With All My Soul**

My sight flickered to Edward's eyes, the same color as they always had been, that deep ocher. I felt tears come to my own eyes. He looked scared. As if, if it were even possible, he would cry, but everyone knows vampires cannot cry. My love could not shed a tear for me.

I placed a wrinkled hand on his stone face. "Don't look so sad, Edward, this has been coming for some time."

Edward shook his head. "No."

"You can't fight this one away, love. You can not save me from this one." I murmured. I let my sight stray to a pixie's face just behind Edward's shoulder. Alice had lost her young twinkling eyes. "Alice take care of him for me."

She nodded and turned her back to the hospital bed, exiting the room. I knew that would be the last time I saw my best friend's light gait and heart shaped face. It was some what disappointing that she wasn't smiling the last time she saw me but I guess that didn't matter now.

The pain in my chest was growing and so was the darkness. Some distant part of it was inviting. I had lived too long. Out lived most that I ever knew: my father, my mother, Phil, most of those I had met in high school, so very long ago they had moved on. Even my very own best friend: Jake had passed too long ago during the war.

I suppose that eighty seven years was a long time to most, but I wanted more. I wanted the youth that I once had. I wanted to be in public with the love of my life and not get stared at when his lips met my own. I guess that is too much to ask for someone like me.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly. I assume that he saw the vague glimmer in my eyes. My gaze refocused and looked up into his eyes once more, the eyes of my beloved. "How are you feeling?"

I gave a small feeble laugh. "Better then I would think considering the circumstances."

He nodded and stared at the tiles in floor, but I'm not so sure that was exactly what he was looking at. He may have been replaying the past seventy or so years in his mind. Of course I wondered if I made the right decision back when it came down to it and I was amazed that the Volturi decided, strangely enough, to let me live out my days in silence and seclusion from the outside world. I suppose that they were too occupied with the werewolves to care too much about me.

Why had I chosen to live rather then die? Was it for Charlie and Renee? For whom? Or was it for Edward himself? For me?

My chest began feeling tighter. No, not yet. I didn't want to leave him. "Edward…"

His eyes snapped up from the gaze, panicked. He knew what was coming. "Don't do this, Bella."

"I don't have a choice." I spoke softly. My terminal breath was approaching rapidly. "I hate to leave you behind but I—"The pain was becoming so great that my sight was slowly going. I could feel his cold hand clutching my own. This was it.

"Bella!" I heard him call out but suddenly I was out of reach. He was out of reach. I could never again look upon that angelic face of his. The darkness was closing in and somewhere out in the abyss that was the afterlife I heard the calls of those gone before me but most prominent was the a voice I had never forgotten. A voice that I had dreamt about for so very long.

"Bella?" It said in a deep tone.

"Jake?" I responded. I kept following that voice into the dark. He was alive. I could hear him like he was so very long ago.

Another voice came then. Desperate. Pleading. "Bella, please, I love you, Bella!"

I wanted to turn and run toward him, but something held me back, some unseen force. I knew that I could not return to him now. Not ever again. "Goodbye, my love." I whispered, my heart breaking into thousands of tiny shards. I turned then and sprinted into the point of return calling out the names of those I wanted dearly to see again. "Jacob!"

"Bella." He stepped out and it was as if a light turned on. All around there was light. Gorgeous, beautiful light. Everyone stood waiting. I never thought there was something beyond death's door, but I found myself wrong. I wrapped my arms around Jake's young torso and he held me in his strong arms. "You're finally here, huh?

I nodded. "You've healed." I remember the injuries he had died from when the great battle had occurred. He died trying to save me.

"Things tend to be healed here." The thought never entered my mind on where 'here' was.

Part of my self wondered if a broken heart could be healed in this light.

"That kind of healing can only happen in time." He smiled and I knew what he meant. "But soon, you will heal."

The thought of Edward never leaves my mind. Even in this place of light. Even now...so many years later.

We may be apart forever more, but I will always love him. Our love was eternal, crossing the barriers of time, space, and death. Even in death I loved him and even in death he loved me.

With all my soul…I loved him.

**I don't know…just some musings. Sad…but their love is truly amazing.**


End file.
